Love Potion #9
by WoodsKeeper
Summary: No, this is not a song fic. This is basically my story about all of my favorite couples in Harry Potter. H/H, R/C, D/G, O/A, and F/MC. If you want to know what some of these abbreviations mean then you should read my story!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Okay this is a fic about all of the couples in that I think go well in Harry Potter. It's a short story, at the most three chapters. Enjoy.  
  
Dedications: I dedicate this entire story to all the boy that I've had crushes on. ;3  
  
Love Potion # 9 Prologue  
  
Harry Potter was a just a normal (yeah right) 5th year boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and just like any other 5th year boy, Harry was starting to develop certain feelings for a girl. It wasn't his fault that the girl just happened to be his best friend. The only problem was that Harry knew his other best friend, Ron Weasley, liked the same girl, and there was that issue that he already had a girlfriend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron Weasley looked at all of the girls passing by. It's true that the girls here aren't as pretty as the girls at Beauxbatons, but then again there was one girl that caught his eye. She had gorgeous black hair, and her dark brown eyes could capture the attention of any boy. There was only one problem: his best friend was already dating her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger sat in her dormitory looking at a book labeled: Love Potions. She was wondering whether she could Harry or Ron to like her. She knew that at least one of them had a major crush on her, but which one? Harry had had a crush on Cho Chang for the past two years, but was he just trying to fool her? Ron didn't really like anyone, so was it him who had the crush? Hermione turned to a chapter in her book titled: How to Know Whether Your Guy Likes You.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny Weasley was the youngest daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. She was often overlooked and forgotten. The one thing that made her known by her brothers was the fact that she liked her brother Ron's best friend, Harry Potter. But what her family didn't know was that she was developing a crush for someone else. She had gotten her first glimpse of him just a couple of days before her first year. It was at Diagon Alley when her father got in a fight with his father. At first she thought nothing of him, but as the years went by she started to develop a taste for the Slytherin. *Ah well,* she thought as she went back to her book: How You Know When You Have a Crush: The Number One Potion Book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho Chang walked past the Great Hall to go to her Ravenclaw dormitory. When she got there she picked up a smiling picture of Cedric Diggory, her ex-boyfriend who had died last year. A tear rolled down the cheek. She missed Cedric so much. She put the picture down and picked up another one, this one was of her new boyfriend, Harry, He was smiling and waving at her. She had to think whether she really did love him. When she thought about it she really did love Cedric, but there was that red-haired kid that was staring at her. *What ever* Cho thought as she picked up her book: So Your Boyfriend's Dead: What to Do Next. Chapter One: Love Potions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy went into his dormitory. Why did he have to fall in love now? Why? He had it all made for him. He had money, he had power, and he had Slytherin girlfriend, but that's not who he had a crush on. In fact if his father or anyone for that matter knew that he had a crush on her he would be disowned. The fact was that he had a crush on a Gryffindor, not just any Gryffindor, but one a Potter's friends!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angelina waved back to Fred as he walked by. Yes, he was her boyfriend, but he wasn't her true love. Her true love left two years ago. He was the best guy she could think of. The only thing was that she didn't know that he cared for her. She could never tell Fred though. She knew he loved her, but would he stand in the way of her true love?  
  
"Ouch," she said as she tripped over a book. She looked down at the title: How to Make Someone Like You.  
  
'Hmm," she thought, "I think I'll take this for a bit of light reading."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred Weasley was walking toward the Hospital Wing to visit his brother, George, who was in there because he had swallowed one too many Canary Creams and he had grown permanent feathers. As he walked past he waved to his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson. He loved her so much. She was perfect for him, but he had to wonder whether she really loved him. She seemed distant lately, but all of his friends told him it was just his imagination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver Wood looked down at himself. He was so dirty, but still cute. He had just come in from Quidditch practice. He was now the captain of the Puddlemere United Quidditch Team, yet he wondered whether his old team knew that. He had met his first true love at Hogwarts, in fact, his only true love. He wondered whether she was dating someone. And whether she would have liked someone like him.  
  
A/N: Okay this was just the prologue, nothing special. So who do you think will go with whom? I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but remember that I have eleven other stories to write so please don't get mad at me. You might want to read my other stories though. 


	2. The Girls

Disclaimer: For the last time I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in harry Potter. (I wish I owned Sean Biggerstaff!) 

A/N: Okay so this might be longer than I thought it would be. I hope you enjoy!

Dedications: I dedicate this chapter to any girl who thinks she has to use a love potion to get someone to notice her. 

Love Potion #9

Chapter 1

The Girls

Hermione looked at her book. It was really interesting. She was looking up a potion to make the boys tell her whom they like. This will be interesting. She turned to the next page in her book.

"Eureka!"

Everyone in the Common Room stared at her. 

"I found the #1 ingredient for the potion Snape asked me to look up."

No one really bought it. Mostly it was because Snape would never ask a student to look something up for him, but they left her alone anyway. She started to read the potion to herself. It was so simple, even Neville could make it.

__

Ingredients  
A glass of pumpkin juice

1 peppermint humbug

A strand of hair from the person you want the potion to work for

Directions

Crush the peppermint humbug as small as you possibly can. Pour all of it into the pumpkin juice. Let it bubble for 3 days away from the sun. Right before drinking it put the hair of the person in. Stir. When all is consumed ask away!

*Perfect,* Hermione thought, *Now I can finally find out who likes me!*

And she rushed away to the kitchens to get her ingredients. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was still not sure whether she had a crush on Draco. The only way she could find out is if she followed the instructions in her book.

__

For Guys to Talk about Girls

Ingredients

A pinch of Sugar

A pinch of spice

Everything nice

A strand of hair from the person you wish them to talk about

Directions

Mix the first three ingredients. Let simmer for three days in a perfume bottle. Mix last ingredient in. When all is gone the victim will be talking the truth about what they think of the person whose hair is in the potion.

For Girls to Talk About Guys

Ingredients

2 Snips

5 Snails

7 Puppy dog tails

A strand of hair from the person you wish them to talk about

Directions

Mix the first three ingredients. Let simmer for three days in a cologne bottle. Mix last ingredient in. When all is gone the victim will be talking the truth about what they think of the person whose hair is in the potion.

"Perfect!"

Ginny then ran off to Snape's private store of potion ingredients. Let's see she needed sugar and spice. She can get those from the kitchens. Everything Nice was a potion in Snape's store. She could get Snips and Snails from Fred and George. Puppy dog tails was a food, she could get that in the kitchens!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cho Chang was finishing her book, So Your Boyfriend's Dead: What to do Next. It turned out that a lot of boyfriends die. It wasn't just Cedric. Now she had to move on. The first chapter was on Love Potions. She could make a potion for her new boyfriend to not like her anymore. She could make a potion for someone to like her. Ooh! This would be fun!!!

Five minutes later Cho found herself in the kitchens asking for ingredients for her potions. She needed to make two, one for Harry and one for that red head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Angelina didn't know how she was going to do it. All she knew was that she had to get a Love Potion to Oliver and Fred. She would have to do it within the next week. She quickly rushed up to the Owlery, taken two pieces of parchment and a quill with her.

__

Dear Oliver,

This is a drink that is supposed to enhance your Quidditch ability. I thought you might want to try it. Good Luck!

Angelina Johnson 

She tied the piece of parchment around the leg of her owl, Shauna, and told her to find Oliver. Then she started to right a letter to Fred.

__

Dear Fred, 

I love you so much that I made this potion for you. It will enhance your mind with joke ideas. I knew you would love it.

Your Sweetheart, 

Angelina

When she was done with that letter she tied it to one of the school owls and sent it to Fred. "Please say this will work. She crossed her fingers after the owl, and then ran back down the stairs.

A/N: Okay I know this chapter wasn't really good. I hope you will still continue to read the story though. Don't forget: REVIEW!


	3. The Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however own Shauna the owl.(and I wish I owned Sean Biggerstaff)  
  
A/N: So, the girls sent of their potions.what do you think will happen next? Read and find out!  
  
Love Potion # 9  
Chapter 3  
The Boys  
  
Harry and Ron where sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating their breakfast before lessons started, when suddenly Hedwig appeared with two parcels: one for Harry, and one for Ron.  
  
"What are these?" asked Ron, staring at his own letter.  
  
Harry opened his up and read aloud, "Dear Harry, I realize that you've been having a tough time with your scar and I thought this might help. Love, Hermione." Harry then opened the parcel to find a hip flask that had a small amount of what seemed like a potion. "What does yours say Ron?"  
  
Ron opened his letter and read, "Ron, I know you needed help with your homework tonight, but I'll be busy. I made you this to smarten you up. I hope it helps! Love, Hermione." And Ron too opened his parcel to find a hip flask with a small amount of a potion. "I guess Hermione's been studying again!"  
  
Just then Hermione came up to them. "Hey guys!"  
  
"Hermione," said Harry, "When did you find the time to make these?"  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, "Just whenever I had a spare moment.you two should drink them now, before you go to class.it might help."  
  
Ron and Harry each shrugged and took a gulp from their hip flasks. Then Harry said, "It tastes like a mixture of pumpkin juice, with peppermint humbugs."  
  
Hermione shrugged, but then Ron blurted out suddenly, "I love Cho!" She surpassed a laugh, but then Harry blurted out, "I love Hermione."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco watched from the Slytherin table as Potter's owl brought him and Weasley each a parcel. 'I wonder what that could be..' he thought, but just then his own eagle owl appeared with a parcel. 'Thanks Snake," he said. Then he opened the parcel and was surprised to see it was from Pansy, but not in her handwriting. He read it to himself. Sweetheart, this is for you.it's my special lemonade to give you that sour spark when you talk to Potter and his friends today. Enjoy honey! ~Pansy  
  
"Hmm," said Draco. Then he took a sip.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at him and saw the sour look on his expression. "What's up Draco?"  
  
"I think Pansy just gave a me a dash of Snape potion 'Everything Nice'." then he said in a very loud voice, "I have a crush on Ginny Weasley!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table with disgust. How could Draco be so rude! But then again, she had just found out that Harry had a crush on her, but Harry and Ron carried on just as they did before she arrived. The potion obviously had an effect on their memories.  
  
Then Ron asked, "What did Draco just say? I think I blacked out for second."  
  
Then Harry added, "Yeah, me too."  
  
Hermione responded, "Draco just said he likes your sister Ron."  
  
"WHAT!" screamed Ron. He started to make his way to the Slytherin table, but an owl with Asian eyes stopped him. The owl held out it's leg and Ron took the parcel from it. He then read to himself, 'Ron, this is for you. I hope you like it! -Your Secret Admirer.'  
  
He looked at it weirdly and then took a sip from the hip flask. He then decided to go over to the Ravenclaw table and pronounce his undying love for Cho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred and George laughed at the whole scenario. Harry liked Hermione, Ron liked Cho, and Draco liked Ginny. That morning turned out the be so freaky!!! Then Angelina's owl, Shauna, appeared in front of Fred with a parcel. He read the letter aloud, "Dear Fred, I love you so much that I made this potion for you. It will enhance your mind with joke ideas. I knew you would love it. Your Sweetheart, Angelina."  
  
George made a great 'whoop' and took the potion from Fred before he could get a sip. George took a great gulp from it and waited for what he thought would be a new joke. "Wait," said George, "Here it comes: I love Angelina!" But no one was laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie and Angelina turned toward George. Then Katie said, "I thought it was supposed to make Fred NOT like you."  
  
Then Angelina uttered a sigh. "It was, but you see if someone likes me it will make them not like me, but if someone doesn't like me it will make them like me."  
  
"So now Fred and George BOTH like you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wonder what happened with Oliver."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver had gotten up that early to send his owl 'Quid' (short for Quidditch) to get the rest of the team up for practice, but as he went to send him up, Angelina's owl, Shauna was waiting for him with a parcel.  
  
Oliver put Quid down and took the parcel from Shauna. "Hmm," he said. Then he read the note. "Dear Oliver, This is a drink that is supposed to enhance your Quidditch ability. I thought you might want to try it. Good Luck! Angelina Johnson."  
  
Oliver then took a swig of a drink right away and got on his broom to see if it worked. But instead he found himself flying to Hogwarts, to tell Angelina how much he hated her.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know, About 5 million cliffhangers.but I hope you liked it anyway! Please review and tell me what you thought!!! 


End file.
